Children on Board
by DeathTheWriter
Summary: When the Normandy is shot by an odd beam, what will happen to the ship and the crew on broad? Find out here! (This is part of a RP A friend and I are doing for Mass Effect, Neither of us own Mass Effect and neither of us every will)
1. Chapter 1

When the Normandy is shot by an odd beam, what will happen to the ship and the crew on broad? Find out here! (This is part of a RP A friend and I are doing for Mass Effect, Neither of us own Mass Effect and neither of us every will)

Hello again people! Taking a Break from England's Magic and Countries Don't mix to write this!  
Just going to clear somethings up . This is part of a RP between me and another friend, we used both our Shepherds that we made in the games, Lola is my Friends Shepherd who is a Ruthless, Spacer infiltrator while Andrew is mine, a Earthborn Engineer war hero. We have it that the two of them are brother and sister and just before this part takes place we had it that Lola made Andrew a second Commander for the Normandy, we also included Liara into this one even though it is set during the second game. We have a few pairings in this but I don't think any of them really show up. If they do I will list them at the end of the Chapter. So please enjoy the story! R&R if you wish.

~~~~-~~~_~~~~-~~~this line is broken because Thane and Garrus had a sniper contest~~_~~~_~~-~_

It was a normal day/night on the Normandy as the crew went on as they always did, doing whatever it was they did. Ken and Gabby were arguing with one another as Tali listened. Jack was looking through the files while Garrus was doing Calibrations (Surprise Surprise). So it was basically normal on the ship, apart from the fact that Joker was walking around the CIC, having been basically ordered by the Doctor to walk around and get away from his seat when they were just flouting through Space.

Lola was walking around as she went to talk to Joker, who seemed to be muttering to himself about something.  
"Something wrong Joker?" She asked as she reached him, Joker looked at her  
"Fine Commander, just the ships being slow and EDI Can't find anything wrong." Joker explained  
Lola nodded as the two talked for a little while longer before Lola left to her room.  
As Joker started walking back to the cockpit a odd green beam of light hit the ship, so Joker started to run back to the cockpit, now having metal leg bracers on to help his bones , once he got to the cockpit he ran to his seat and sat down, starting to type as he asked EDI what had happened.  
"A beam of some sort hit the ship, all of the ships functions seem normal, and it appears only some of the crew members were effected." EDI replies.  
Joker nodded, "Get us away from where it fired"  
The ship then started to fly away.  
After a moment of fast flying Joker stopped the ship as EDI starts a scan.  
"Can you find what the beam was EDI?" he asked, his face now that of a five year old as it was filled with worry as he turned to face the blue ball of light  
"Of course" EDI said before she starts another quick scan for information on what it was, "I've found what it is. A de-aging beam"  
Joker blinked at her, "A de-aging beam? That doesn't sound good…." He said as he jumped out of his chair, "I'll go find the Commander and tell her what happened" He said before smiling and running off to find her.  
Commander Lola was on the elevator, having just left her room.  
Joker pressed the button and waited for the elevator. Having had to jump to reach the button.  
After a moment the doors opened and Lola looked at Joker, blinking.  
Joker blinked back, "Commander…."  
"What happened?" She asked, crossing her arms slightly, looking to the side a little as she didn't enjoy being little, having been a somewhat short kid.  
"According to EDI when she did a scan it came up that the ship was hit with a de-aging beam, but not everyone was affected by it." He explained as she nodded , Joker then looked down before to the side, "EDI?"  
"Yes Jeff?" She replies.  
"Can you call everyone to the debriefing room?" He asked.  
"Of course" EDI replied before sending a message to everyone's Omni-tools telling them to meet in the debriefing room.  
"Thanks" Joker said before looking at Lola again, "This way we can see who was and wasn't effected" he explained as Lola nodded as he walked into the elevator.  
Lola moved to try and choose the right floor.  
Joker watched her for a short moment, "Jump! It's easier and more fun!" he said with a smile.  
Lola pouts but jumps to choose it anyway, letting a small huff out afterwards.  
It was quiet until a little 'ping' told them that the doors were now opened to show they had reached the floor and the two walked to the debriefing room. When they entered the room, Thane, Tali and Jacob where the only ones who weren't kids.

Tali looked around at all the little ones, finding it entertaining. Thane was holding a little Garrus who was resting against him, confused as to what was happening. Jacob was holding a little Kasumi, who was playing with his ears causing him to chuckle, while a little Liara and little Mordin were talking about what had happened. Jack was sitting to the side, frowning with her arms crossed as Ken and Gaby were talking to each other next to Tali. Joker looked at all this before going to stand next to the blue ball of light that was EDI. Lola looked at them all before Andrew walked up to her.  
"What happened?" He asked  
"A de-aging beam hit the ship apparently…." She said, looking at him as he sighed.  
"This. This is why you behave in public and not punch the news people! Because news gets to people with de-aging guns!" He told her, even though she was older then he was.  
"Hey!" Lola defended, " I didn't punch her! You didn't let me!"  
"Have you punched her before?" He asked.  
Lola fell quiet for a moment, "…..maybe…."  
"This is why you don't punch news people!" he said again as Lola huffed a little.  
Andrew sighed as he moved to stand next to her, "I am not doing a childhood again, I don't think anyone wants to, especially not teen years. So fix this Lola, or so help me."  
"Hey! I don't want to relive any of this either!" She told him, "Anyway, I don't know how to fix it…." She said, mumbling the last bit.  
Andrew grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "You have an AI and two brilliant scientists on board, find a way to fix it." He said before letting go and facing everyone else, "Until then, Joker, get us back to the Citadel and dock the ship. No one is allowed to leave without either Tali, Thane or Jacob." He told them, for the first time sounding like a Commander since Lola made him one.  
Everyone nods before walking off to do their jobs as Lola puffed out her cheeks as Andrew walked past her and out of the room.

Liara walked off to try and find a way to fix it as Mordin followed , going to help her.

~~~~-~~~_~~~~-~~~this line is broken because Thane and Garrus had a sniper contest~~_~~~_~~-~_

Next time on Children on Board, will Mordin and Liara find a way to fix everyone? What else will all the now little people get up to? Find out next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Words words and more words~  
So….to be honest I forgot about this until I checked my mail, congrats to me.  
Anyway, here's the next chapter of 'Children on Board'

~~~~-~~~_~~~~-~~~this line is broken because Thane and Garrus had a sniper contest~~_~~~_~~-~_

 _Everyone nods before walking off to do their jobs as Lola puffed out her cheeks as Andrew walked past her and out of the room._

 _Liara walked off to try and find a way to fix it as Mordin followed , going to help her._

While walking Liara turned and looked at Mordin slightly, only to see that Mordin was looking around, adjusting to the new height as Salarian children were small (A/N- We have it that Salarian children are small, seen as far as I know you don't see a child Salarain in any of the three games as we made them small, also Mordin has both of his little horn things.) Liara smiles before looking a head of her again, once they reached the door to the lab Mordin looked at the button used to get in, but it was too high for either of them to reach. Liara noticed this and pouts.

Mordin looks at it and blinks before looking around, "this is a problem…." He stated as Liara nodded as he looked at her again only to find her staring up at the button as Mordin had an idea, "Boost you up." He said as Liara looks at him, titling her head a little in confusion.  
Mordin noticed and explained that if he did, they would be able to reach the button. Upon hearing this she nods a little, but bites her lip slightly as he gets down on his hands and knees in front of the button.  
Mordin looks over at her and takes note that she is hesitating so he gave her a reassuring smile, "Salarian bones strong, won't injure self or you." He told her although she still wasn't sure, "A-are you sure…?" She asked, not wanting to hurt him, she only started to hesitantly move once he have her a nod.  
Mordin smiles slightly as he keeps his back straight as she uses him to each the button, jumping off quickly once she had pressed it and the doors opened. Once they had Mordin stood and walked into the Lab as Liara followed.

"Okay, need to find way to reverse beam effects." Mordin said once the two were inside. Liara nodded in agreement, "Yes, I'd rather not have to age again."  
"Agreed" Mordin said, "Losing horn was painful."  
Liara nods a little, "I would have been…"  
Mordin was quiet for a moment before shaking his head, " No need to think of past…" He blinked, "…er…future…" he corrected himself as Liara giggled a little at this.  
"Anyway, need results of scans, EDI?" Mordin asked the ball of blue light. EDI sends the scans to his computer thing, "Is that all?" The AI asked.  
"Yes, thank you" He said as he went and pushed a chair to his computer and ended up standing on it to look over the results. Liara sees this and does the same, pushing a chair next to him and standing on it.  
"hm….nothing stands out" Mordin stated, "Would need weapon it was fired from, could reverse it from there…." He said as Liara nodded as Mordin began to type. He ended up sending the scan results to both their Omni-tools before jumping off the chair to the ground, oncec on the ground he walks over to the door control panel and started to type something as Liara looked over the results before jumping to the ground, while she did this a mechanical voice said "Password accepted" as Mordin walked over to her. Liara didn't notice as Mordin just spoke, "No need to press button now. Door password activated." He said as Liara nodded, "Password is milk, also works as reminder." He said before going back to work like Liara did. It fell quiet between the two as they worked.

~~~~-~~~_~~~~-~~~this line is broken because Thane and Garrus had a sniper contest~~_~~~_~~-~_

^ Speaking of Thane and Garrus, how is Thane dealing with a little Garrus who he has somehow became the carer of? Find out next time on 'Children on Board.'


End file.
